This new mini-spray carnation plant originated as a sport of the variety Statropur (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,849) being grown at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland. This particular sport was discovered by me and attracted my attention because of its unusual flat cyclamen purple and white flowers and the apparent overall high quality of the plant growth. The new carnation is a sport of unknown causation. Staviolet differs from the parental cultivar in the color of its petals, its overall plant height, and in its fruit fertility. Listed below in Table 1 is a comparison of Staviolet with Statropur and other known sports of Statropur. The other sports provided in Table 1 are subjects of copending applications. Serial numbers for these applications are provided for in the Table.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ STAVIOLET STATROPUR ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/098,842 07/611,504 RELATED 08/098,842 is a -- APPLICATIONS: Continuation of 07/770,403 (Abandoned) PATENT NO.: -- U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,849 PETAL BODY: RHS 74-A RHS 74-B PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D White REVERSE SIDE: RHS 155-D White STIGMA: RHS 155-D White STYLE: RHS 155-D White HEIGHT: 100-110 cm. 150 cm. (average) (average) DISCOLORATION Slight None AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE FRUIT: No Yes ______________________________________ STAGILAC STAGIBORD ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/099,271 08/100,073 RELATED 08/099,271 is a 08/100,073 is a APPLICATIONS: Continuation of Continuation of 07/756,798 07/770,401 (Abandoned) (Abandoned) PATENT NO.: -- -- PETAL BODY: RHS 74-B RHS 57-B + RHS 57-A ("Mottled Portion") PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D RHS 155-D REVERSE SIDE: RHS 72-C RHS 62-A STIGMA: RHS 155-D RHS 64-B STYLE: RHS 155-D RHS 64-B HEIGHT: 100-110 cm. 100-120 cm. (average) (average) DISCOLORATION Slight Slight AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE FRUIT: No No ______________________________________ STAGIROS ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/099,780 RELATED 08/099,780 is a Continuation of APPLICATIONS: 07/770,402 (Abandoned) PATENT NO.: -- PETAL BODY: RHS 73-A + RHS 73-D ("Mottled Portion") PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D REVERSE SIDE: RHS 73-D STIGMA: RHS 155-D STYLE: RHS 155-D HEIGHT: 100 cm. (average) DISCOLORATION Slight AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE FRUIT: No ______________________________________
Asexual propagation of this plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer; and propagation of this new plant was continued through successive generations to determine whether the nvel characteristics of the parent plant would be retained from generation to generation and whether its momogeneity could be assured. This proved to be successful and this new carnation is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.